loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tusk
Tusk is one of the main characters of the anime and manga series, Cross Ange. He is the main love interest of Ange. Relationships Ange Tusk first met Ange when she was washed ashore after her mecha was tempered by some of her jealous and angry teammates. Tusk helped an unconscious Ange, but under some circumstances upon her reawakening, Ange didn't trust Tusk and believed him to be a pervert. Ange had tied Tusk to a tree where he stayed for several hours. However, sometime later, Tusk managed set himself free when Ange had collapsed after being bitten by a poisonous snake. Tusk managed to save her life by sucking the poison from her wound and cleaning off any other injuries she might have gained. Eventually, Ange came to trust Tusk and accepted his help. However, due to some damages towards her mecha known as Villkiss, Ange was stuck on the island for the time being. During her stay, Ange and Tusk came to understand and grow more closer towards one another and soon found themselves developing romantic feelings for each other. Later, one night, Tusk and Ange were admiring the stars. Tusk had complimented her, saying the stars weren't as pretty as Ange herself, Tusk and Ange attempted to kiss until they heard noises and stayed quiet until they noticed several mechas transporting a Dragon in a block of ice. Gallery Tusk and Ange E5 (2).jpg Tusk and Ange E5 (3).jpg Tusk and Ange E5 (4).jpg Tusk and Ange E5 (5).jpg Tusk and Ange E5.jpg Tusk and Ange E5 (1).jpg|Ange and Tusk almost kiss. Tusk and Ange E5 (6).jpg Tusk and Ange E5 (7).jpg Tusk and Ange E5 (8).jpg Tusk and Ange E14.jpg Tusk and Ange First Kiss E14.jpg|Ange and Tusk share their first kiss. Tusk and Ange E20.jpg|Ange and Tusk shocked as Jill quickly discovers their relationship. Tusk and Ange E21 (1).jpg| Tusk and Ange E21 Kiss (1).jpg|Tusk kisses Ange goodbye. Tusk and Ange Kiss E21.jpg|Ange receives a goodbye kiss from Tusk. Tusk and Ange E21 (2).jpg Tusk and Ange E22 (1).jpg Tusk and Ange E22 (2).png Tusk and Ange E22 (3).jpg Tusk and Ange E22 (4).jpg Tusk and Ange E22 Kiss (1).jpg Tusk and Ange E22 (5).png Tusk and Ange E22 (6).jpg Tusk and Ange E22 Kiss (2).jpg Tusk and Ange E22 (7).jpg Tusk and Ange E22 Kiss (3).png Tusk and Ange E22 (8).jpg Tusk and Ange E22 (9).png Tusk and Ange E22 (10).png Tusk and Ange E25 (1).jpg Tusk and Ange E25 (2).jpg Tusk and Ange E25 (3).jpg Tusk and Ange E25 (4).jpg Tusk and Ange E25 (5).jpg Cafe Ange E25.jpg Trivia * Cross Ange's song Necessary is the best known song for Ange and Tusk's relationship as it plays whenever they have a romantic moment together. * A running gag throughout the series, Tusk keeps getting his face buried in Ange's crotch, almost always by accident. * Tusk's character design is similar towards another anime character, Kira Yamato from ' ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED' . * Tusk's English voice actor, ''Austin Tindle is the same person who voices Obi from the anime ' ''Snow White with the Red Hair' ''. External Links * Tusk - Cross Ange Wiki Category:Male Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Mature Category:Love Triangle Category:Light Novel Love Interest Category:Flight Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival